Trying To Forget You
by Dancing-Princess-Yuni
Summary: NiGHTS and Reala begin to reflect on their past and soon start fighting again. But come to realise in the end that maybe... Fighting is not the answer. NxR.


Was listening to My Heart is Broken by Evanescence as I wrote this.

NiGHTS is not owned by me. SEGA owns all the rights, as well as the characters.

[][][][]

Reala was flying to the dream gate once again to try and bring back the traitor to Master Wizeman. After all of this time, he thought that she'd start to give into their demands and start to listen. But she never did, because she would never change. She just didn't agree with his intentions of being evil and Reala was beginning to grow impatient from her insisting that she would defeat them each and every time.

Little did she realise that this time, he was beginning to hurt more than ever. He had fallen in love with her so, so long ago.

It seemed as if it was just yesterday. They were brought into the world of dreams by Wizeman, and when they finally noticed each other they were curious to get to know each other. Reala tried to block out the pain that he had felt that day that she betrayed him.

He just wanted her back so much, and she wouldn't even listen to him! When will that stupid Nightmaren listen to him and do as they said? Even more, what he said? What would it take for her to return to his arms?

But at the same time, NiGHTS had fallen victim to love quite a while ago when she realised that she had fallen for the general the night that she decided to leave. She could remember it as if it was only yesterday...

It was a normal day for her as she was going back to her room from her training. It was then that she had caught Wizeman speaking to one of the second level Nightmarens about his plan, and how he was planning to use the Ideya for his own evil plans. Realising what kind of a lord he was and what he was up to, she gasped and fled off to her room to think about what her plan would be from this point on.

NiGHTS stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. She fell onto the bed and instantly started to cry into her pillows.

Reala had been knocking on her bedroom door since she had not turned up for their dinner that night. He enjoyed spending the day with her. It was so fun to spare with her because she was just like him - the speed, the sense of will, the strength (well, almost)! She could also get his jokes, keep him company and totally understood him. What could he not want from her? She was practically him, but female!

"NiGHTS? Can I come in? You've not come for your spar with me today."

NiGHTS was hesitant to open the door as she had pretty much thought of what she was doing to do. **Betray Wizeman and defeat him**. There was no other way about it! He was too evil, and she loved Nightopia! She couldn't stand back and watch him destroy their homes!

"C-coming..." she stuttered, feeling the guilt already pouring into her soul as he knew that he'd be broken by her choice.

She opened the door for the male to come in. The first thing he noticed was that she was crying which made him worry. He hated seeing her crying like this.

How could she tell him what was she going to do?

"Reala, please... Please, sit down. We need to talk about something. Something important."

He blinked at her and tilted his head lightly to his right at this. What could be so important that she wanted to talk about with him? Eventually, he nodded and sat on the bed as she looked into his eyes with newly fresh tears.

"Reala..."

"I... I know what Master Wizeman is up to. He's planning to steal the Ideya for-"

"I know, and then we'll take over the dream world! Isn't it great? We'll be the most powerful beings in the dream world!"

Oh no, he was with the idea too? All the more reason to feel guilty then, she guessed.

"Why? Why did you want to say?"

"That I..."

"...I plan to leave Nightmare. I don't like what is doing to this world. I hate it."

Reala's eyes widen in shock from this as he was stuck for words. He was very rarely stuck for words, and there have been times before that he was shocked. But this... This was...

"W-what? What did you just... Say?"

"I'm sorry, Ree. Please forgive me in time, but Ree-"

"**Don't call me that!**"

She flinched from his tone of anger towards her. He rarely got angry at her as well. She could see this coming from a mile off.

"Listen, no, please listen! Why don't we run away? Together!"

"Pfft, I'll betray Master Wizeman. And you, NiGHTS... Are dead to me."

That was it. Everything suddenly had changed from that one line. Rivals, friends and even potential partners, out of the window. Just like that.

She had began to cry at the immense guilt and pain that she was feeling from everything that was happening right now. She felt that she didn't want to live anymore. That she wanted to crawl under a hole and just **die**.

"No... You don't mean t-tha-"

"I do! Now get out you TRAITOR!"

"Ree! Please-"

"**GET OUT!**"

And with that, she gasped and fled with loud and broken sobs into the night of Nightmaren.

She began to fled to the dream gate where she could try and forget everything that just happened a few moments ago. She knew it - she had lost everything because she had hated her 'father's intentions of what he wanted to do to the dream world!

With heavy sobs and cries, she landed under a tree and pulled her knees up to her chest, letting out those painful cries. She had never felt so lonely, so useless and disgusted with herself in all of her life.

NiGHTS could remember those horrible times. She sighed and goes back to playing the flute whilst trying to forget those painful memories. She was glad that Owl had found her and after a while had became friends with him. Without him, she would be lonely and wouldn't have anyone.

She had much to thank Owl for.

She was watching Helen and Will play with Owl as she was playing the flute. With a content smile at her new family, she went back to playing the flute to play her most infamous song - Dreams Dreams.

Reala was searching for the traitor at a high speed of flying to try and force her once again to join them. He knew that this was a difficult task to handle but he swore that one day he'd change everything... And get back the NiGHTS that he fell for. Not this traitor! If only he had told her that night. Maybe she would've stayed...

He would stop at nothing now to get her back! That was his goal - to get her back. No matter what it took, no matter what happened, he will get her back!

NiGHTS blinked as she had stopped playing the flute now and smiled at the friends of hers. She flew over to them as she smirked and began to do loops in the air above them.

"So, who wants to go flying tonight?"

"I certainly would... Traitor!"

'That voice... Reala!' She gasped as she spun around to meet his presence once more. She stood protectively in front of her friends to make sure that he wasn't to come near them. She would never forgive him if he hurt them in any way.

NiGHTS began to growl at him.

"Get back, guys! Run! I'll take him on! He can't beat me!"

Owl, Helen and Will all ran off to to find a safe place so that NiGHTS could take care of Reala again. Sometimes she had hated fighting him, even going as far as flying away from him. Just to escape from fighting him.

"NiGHTS, finally! Come back to Nightm-"

"Oh will you just shut up?" her reply was rather a hiss of annoyance as she wanted him to stop saying those damn words. He said the same thing over and over again everytime that they fought!

"Jeez, just shut it will you? If you're gonna fight me... Do it with your fists. No more of these cages business. You and me - one on one."

Reala was deep in thought for a while before frowning with a nod. She was right, no more using pettiness against her when he knew her all too well. After all, their sparring sessions weren't fun for no reason now, were they?

"Fine, I'll accept your challenge. You best be prepared for your head will be going to Master Wizeman!"

And once again another fight had broken out between the two Nightmaren; fists to bites, punches against slaps, words exchanged with more words. It was endless - this was endless! How long would this stupid war go on for?

It was then that NiGHTS had stopped the fighting for a second to try and talk some sense into him. Enough fighting was enough now. They needed to sort things out.

"Reala! No more fighting! Let's talk about this!"

"Huh? Talk about what? Why'd you stop the fight? Getting tired?"

"No... Just, listen, will you?"

Reala sighed as he just nodded. "Fine, get on with it."

NiGHTS finally managed to stop the fighting, even if it was just for a second. After all of this pain and misery... She wanted the Reala that she loved back. And what better way to do that by talking?

"Reala... Remember when you and I were friends? Remember all of those funny moments? Those jokes? All of those times with me, you and Jackle?"

Reala was just nodding with a frown. What point was she trying to get across?

"Well..."

"Why should we fight anymore? Why don't we return to how it was before all of this started?"

This only made things worse on Reala's end! He forgiving the traitor for breaking his life? Hell no was that happening!

"What?! Forgive **YOU**? No way! Not happening! Why would I forgive a traitor to Master Wizeman?"

"Because I..."

"I can't do this anymore... All this fighting... Hating... Pain... Everything! It's just not us! Why don't you leave him for me! I thought that you loved me!"

His eyes widened from shock. Wait, how did she know this? How did she know that he loved her? He hadn't even told her! Wait, there was only one thing...

He remembered giving her his most prized mask that he had used before he had gotten a new one from Wizeman. It was a pure gold colour with a beautiful ruby diamond gem in the middle with two blue feathers sticking out from the middle under the gold. It was loyalty to Wizeman. He saw that Wizeman hadn't made NiGHTS one yet since she was still in training, so he decided to hand her his old mask. Besides, if they were going to work together then he didn't mind.

"Here, I'd like you to have this!"

The purple jester simply blinked and slowly took the mask from him politely. She examined it before questioning him.

"Why... This is your mask! Ree?"

"Heh, I have a new one. I'd like you to keep it! Besides, it looks more beautiful on you!"

"Oh my... Why thank you Ree!"

He smiled as she hugged him and put it on, looking very beautiful with it on. It from then that he realised: he fell for her. So badly.

He also told her that he'd only give that mask to someone that he truly had loved. NiGHTS suddenly pulled out the mask and instantly showed the mask to him. He gasped in reaction to this.

"Y-you...!"

"I know you love me. That's why I love you! I can't fight you anymore because... I love you! I was so afraid of telling you this! I was gonna tell you the night that I left!"

"NiGHTS..."

The fighting had stopped at that moment of time. All could be heard was silence. Only looks were exchanged from the two on that calm night.


End file.
